


Home: Safe and Sound

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy and Soldier 76 are searching a ghost town for Reaper and Widowmaker. They don't know why the two are there but they are going to find out! When their paths collide, blood stains the sand. Truths are revealed and death is forthcoming. Clinging to happier memories might be the only salvation at the end of this showdown in the baking heat of the desert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home: Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> An Overwatch one-shot featuring Soldier 76, Mercy, Reaper, and Widowmaker.
> 
> For anyone interested, my inspiration was from Jackie Evancho's "Safe & Sound."

 

The day's task was straightforward–find Reaper and Widowmaker and figure out what the hell they were doing. The latter part would be tricky, but if anyone could discover the truth behind their sudden appearances in this desolate town, it would be the reborn Overwatch.

Winston took the lead and started delegating who would go where and with who. Once all the roles were assigned, one woman in particular found herself without a task.

"Winston," she waved her gloved hand toward the intelligent creature, "what about me?"

All eyes fell on the Valkyrie. It was true. She hadn't been given a partner nor a role. Most knew why too, but none wanted to admit it. They were going up against unknown odds against enemies who sought to kill Overwatch agents. Mercy was outgunned and had no way to protect herself if a shitshow started. Sure, she could heal or boost her comrades' attacks but that wasn't going to be enough. The red sky at dawn was an ominous start to the day. Likely a warning. A warning that a bloodbath was approaching. And losing their top doc? Well, it wasn't on the list of things to do.

She remained calm, knowing full-well why she was left behind. She would be on cleanup. If her teammates were to fall, she would come in after the fact to bring them back. But it just didn't seem fair.

Her eyes were glued to the ground. There was a bit of shame in her azure eyes. Lucio could attack and was fast enough to dodge bullets. Mercy? For starters, she wasn't sporting rollerblades. And her gun? To the team's knowledge, she never had any real training–at least not recently.

"DVa, Junkrat, Roadhog, take A. Winston, Lucio, McCree, B. Symmatra, Pharah, Reinhardt, C." Soldier 76′s voice broke the silence. He ordered on until all but two were left. "Mercy," he turned to look at the medic, "you're with me."

A large grin grew on her face as she raised her hand to salute the soldier. "Yes, sir!" Taking two large steps, she fell right in line beside him.

"Just the two of you?" Tracer cocked her head to the side? "Wouldn't it make sen–"

Soldier 76 lifted his open palm to the group. They silenced as he turned his head toward the blonde at his side. "You know your role?"

"Amplify your attacks until they return fire is upon us. Then, flip over to healing until they've stopped. Toggle back and forth between the two until we move the line forward and take the point." Her words came out clear and sure, like she'd done this before. Twisting her head over her shoulder, she looked at the group. "Before the fall, Jack Morrison was my Commander. I would follow him into the heat of battle and make sure we succeeded by keeping him alive."

To that comment, Reinhardt wore a big grin. Tracer added her usual, "Adda girl, Merc."

Soldier 76 left no room for argument as he took off down his designated path. As expected, Mercy was right on his tail. She was his shadow, his glowing, radiant shadow of hope and light.

* * *

With his pace slowing, Mercy followed suit. She knew the drill. Don't question the man who's leading you into the unknown. Just trust him and do everything in your power to protect him.

As they rounded a brick building that had clearly seen better days, their eyes were set on the empty streets of the ghost town that sprawled out before them. There was nothing there. Absolutely nothing; not even birds.

"So," his voice caused her to jump out of her skin just a bit, "why did you join Overwatch?"

His question was odd. Weren't they supposed to be quiet while patrolling the streets? Didn't they want to get the jump on their enemies?

When Soldier 76′s gaze held hers, she nervously pulled her gaze away. "It's embarrassing to be quite frank with you."

His brow rose, piqued by her statement.

"Like most who joined, I wanted to help save the world. I wanted to prove that violence, bullets, and weapons weren't always the solution. That my medicine and technology could help cure the world. That's what I told the UN when I joined. Now, if they did their homework–and I'm sure they did–they would have also discovered that I was joining for a slightly less noble reason."

The heat was baking Soldier 76 in his jacket and mask. Stepping into the shade cast by a looming cactus, he invited her to join that little patch of darkness. He also rolled his hand at her, hoping to get more details.

_"Jack Morrison."_ The way she spoke his name sounded just like a woman in love. It was breathless yet seductive. It dripped with passion, but not the lustful kind. No, the kind that warranted the utmost respect and devotion. "He was my hero." Her hand laid above her heart. "Oh did I have my sights set on him. He was perfection." Mercy's eyes were alive, sparkling and shimmering as she gushed about the blonde. "The Golden Boy of Overwatch," she cooed. "He was quite something. I wanted to move up the ranks. I wanted to catch his attention. And his attention? Oh did I ever get it." The woman did a happy little dance where she clicked her heels together and made a blissful, purring, buzzing noise with her lips.

With unexpected flair, she flung her arms open before rushing forward to grab Soldier 76′s jacket by the collar. "He invited me to join his squad! Can you believe it. _Me!_ It was a dream come true. Oh, you have no idea how excited I was. Called up all my friends and family. Told them the wondrous news." She laughed before twirling around while hugging herself.

"The way he looked at me when we first met." Mercy's hand fell against her forehead. She sighed happily. "It was pure bliss. I was young. Just a kid in love but oh was it magical."

Tracing his lips out in the air, she embraced the empty space before her while innocently lifting up her leg like the women in movies do. Then, in that next instant, she flopped against Soldier 76′s chest. Flitting her lashes up at him, she grinned happily. "He even knew my name."

She continued on and Soldier 76 wasn't about to stop her. Honestly, he felt bad. The woman was making this huge confession about her hopeless attraction to Jack Morrison and she had no idea he was standing right there beside her.

Her frown caused his brows to droop. She was going to bring up his death.

"And then I lost him. I did all of this to prove to him, to the world, that medicine could heal. And I lost him."

His hand fell against her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was though. I should have been at his side. I could have saved him. Instead…." Mercy's once pure and soft face now wore a darker, bitter expression. "Instead I saved Reyes." Her head snapped back to Soldier 76. "He was our friend. He was always asking me out but I kept telling him I was busy. I was! I _had_ to spy on Jack. See if he had a girlfriend. See where he liked to go. What he liked. It was all very important stuff." She made a gun out of her hands and pretended to shoot 76. "Like I told you, I was a girl with a crush. So naive and, dare I admit it, stupid."

"Needless to say, Reyes and Jack started to drift apart. Reyes went Black Ops and Jack remained the public face of Overwatch. Reyes was jealous. Envious. Not only did Jack get all the credit but he also got me. Not that we were a thing. I just was always stationed with him."

"Based on my professional experiences with human emotions, I know Reyes eventually lost his sanity. It's what caused him to turn on Overwatch. And it happened right at my door. At my facility. Jack and his team were doing their usual stop in after their mission and…." Her lip quivered. "Reyes took advantage of that. He knew their bodies were fatigued. He knew their supplies low. And he struck. Got us right where it hurt."

Kicking off the cactus, he decided it was time to go back to sweeping the streets for any signs. Mercy, still wrapped up in her storytelling, continued on just a bit more.

"The building…it collapsed on him. I knew he was dead. An explosion went off and soon the whole place was on fire. I heard the faintest plea for help. It was Reyes. His body was burned to hell. I was pinned under some debris so after prying it off, I hobbled to him. I dragged him to my bay. It was malfunctioning but I didn't care. I couldn't save Jack. But I knew I could save Reyes."

She fell quiet again.

"But maybe I shouldn't have."

Soldier 76 stopped to look at the woman. "Why?"

"Reyes changed. I…I _changed_ him. He's neither dead or alive. He's just…there. A ghost that can physically harm you."

Brows furrowing, 76 stopped where they stood. "Wait, he's Reaper?"

"Yes." The blonde's heavy exhale came next. "I created the monster he is today. Maybe if I hadn't been so obsessed with Jack, I could have prevented all of this. Sure, Reyes wasn't the man my heart sought but maybe, just maybe if I had given him a chance…." Her voice trailed off; guilt plain as day on her face.

76 didn't know what to say. What could he say? Reyes was his friend. _Was_ his friend. He should have seen it coming. Instead, he just focused on his career. And, toward the end, Angela. The worst part? He was dumb enough to tell Reyes he was in love with the blonde medic. Dumb enough to tell Reyes he was going to steal his crush.

With his gaze averted, he caught a flicker of something white down the way. His brows furrowed for a second before he realized just what it was. Only, it was too late. Doing what he could, he rammed into the woman at his side.

Mercy stumbled backwards, blood spraying from her shoulder. A light yelp emerged from her mouth too.

Seizing her hand, 76 ripped her around the corner.

"Sniper," the both stated at the same time.

"Can you–"

"I've got you," she smiled with grit teeth. The pain in her shoulder was unreal but she didn't need to worry too much about it. It was a clean through and through. Missed all her vitals, thanks to Soldier's quick tumble.

As Soldier moved out into the open to fire at the sniper, Mercy gave the silver-haired man a much needed boost. His damage was amplified and his body likely felt years younger. He would be spry and ready to do what was necessary to keep this point from falling to the enemy's hands.

_"There you are,"_ a raspy voice spoke from behind her and sent a chill down her spine. Soon, large, metal claws wrapped around her lithe form. With a quick, firm jerk, he pulled the woman in white into his ghostly embrace.

Catching the flickers of shadows to his left, 76 pulled his gaze from the sniper to Mercy and the thing behind her–Reaper.

"LET HER GO," his trained aim pulled from the sniper and now followed Reaper's every move.

"I don't think you're in a position to bargain," a woman's voice with a snake-like draw to it echoed from the nearby darkness. A moment later, her rifle was firing in 76′s direction.

"RUN!" Mercy barked out but knew the soldier wouldn't abandon her. He should have though, he was in no position to take on both Reaper _and_ Widowmaker.

"Stop," Reaper stated nonchalantly and without reason, which caused the sniper to backflip away from the now blooding, half-dead soldier.

The way she looked at Reaper made Mercy's skin crawl. This woman was just as heartless as Reaper. She would have finished off 76 had Reaper not interfered.

"What do you want," Mercy pleaded.

_"You,"_ Reaper's masked face turned to her. Its taunting features causing the woman to pale with each passing second. "You created what I am today. Now I want an army. _You_ will make me _that_ army."

"W-what?" She body went limp as confusion washed over her like waves on a beach. What was he talking about? Was he mad?

"I desire an army." Reaper's face turned to 76. "To kill those like him. Those who fight for justice."

A snarl rolled off her lips before a large wad of split clung to Reaper's mask. "I would never! I'd rather die than create a world of fear!"

Growling, he jerked her injured arm until the woman cried out in pain. Twisting her body and arm more, a rolling, maniacal cackle soon ensued. He was enjoying this. Seeing her suffer. Seeing her in pain. Now she finally knew what it was like.

"Let's go," Reaper instructed.

"What about him?" Widowmaker poked 76′s mangled body. It was limp and pathetic as it laid their in the ungodly heat of the sun. "Shall I finish him off?"

"Let the ravens do that," he smirked. Sure enough, in the sky above, black birds circled. "My old friends need to eat."

Hissing, Widowmaker stabbed the end of her rifle into one of 76′s oozing, bleeding holes. Giving it a good twist and then a yank, she walked away with his blood lightly rolling off her weapon. It seeped quickly into the earth and would soon vanish, sans the red stain it left behind.

Hookshot out, she quickly flew to a nearby edge. Slowly, she walked away with her hips swinging and a smug, cocky look on her face.

_"Soldier,"_ Mercy's tear-stained face turned to look over at her fallen comrade.

At is name, his head lifted. Then, then did something that caused her to drop her jaw in awe. He nodded.

Was he serious?!

Lip quivering, body shivering, she turned to Reaper. _"Reyes,"_ her words were soft spoke and sweet. Much like the words he likely hoped to hear years ago. "You…you won't hurt me, right?"

Although it killed her, she broke her hand free from his grip so she could run it through his hair. It was matted and wet from the heat, but it was still hair. His hair.

His body seemed to relax. He still felt something for her. Using this to her advantage, she wormed her other hand from his grasp and draped it across his neck. Pursing her lips, she leaned in. Her minty breath wrapping around his mask and filling his nostrils. She smelled just like he had always remembered.

"If you weren't wearing his mask," her other hand traced its shape before lightly gripping it. "Perhaps we _could_." She bit her lip. Mercy chewed it lightly while pressing her body just a bit closer to his.

"Could what?" his interest was piqued.

_"You know,"_ tongue lipped over her plump lips, she flashed him a sexy grin. "Finish were we left off."

Reaper's head jerked back. What was she talki–

"Heroes never die!"

Reaper felt Mercy's staff slide off his back and into her grasp. Kicking at his chest, she pushed away. The second she was free from him, she flew behind 76.

The once battered and torn soldier soon found his strength and was floating up from the sand in a beam of white, holy light. Gun locked and loaded, his red visor reflected the sun's light right into Reaper's eyes.

_"I've got you in my sights,"_ he croaked before a wave of strength pulsed through his veins. He had never felt so alive!

Finger pulling the trigger, a spray of perfectly aimed bullets went flying through the air. The tides of the battle had changed. Confidence radiated from the heroic duo as Soldier 76 blasted his way forward.

Reaper, taken aback by this sudden turn of events, used his fleeting strength to teleport up to Widowmaker's side. She was ready to fire back but Soldier 76′s aim was too true. His bullets were making it impossible to get off a single shot. They were suppressed until his clip depleted and his high wore off.

Sure enough, it came.

Widowmaker was rushing out from her spot, making a bee-line for Mercy.

76 shifted forward but found a plague of darkness in his way. _"No you don't,"_ Reaper teased. If 76 got to Mercy, they would win this battle. Mercy was useless on her own. They all knew it.

_Sans Mercy._

Her battle cry echoed off the cliffs and nearby buildings as she flipped to her pistol. The _bang-bang-bang t_ hat came from it was unexpected and caused Widowmaker to change her attack style. Ranged would work to her advantage but Mercy's flight wings kept the blonde hot on the raven's trail.

Wry smirk crawling on Mercy's face, she crashed into Widowmaker. As their bodies collided with the earth before tumbling and rolling, Mercy found her strength and braced herself. Gun trained on the sniper, she fired wildly at the woman.

"WHO SAYS A DOCTOR CAN'T FIGHT," she belted out.

Rushing forward, she locked her fingers and firmly jabbed Widowmaker right below her ear before dropping her pistol and slamming her fist up on the woman's jaw.

Widowmaker was used to ranged attacks; this melee, up close style just wasn't going to work for her. Mercy, on the other hand, was used to be right there in the heat of the battle, flying around aiding all she could. So to get this close meant she could start putting her knowledge of human anatomy to good use. And that she did!

With Widowmaker out cold, Mercy fly back to 76′s side. Grin on her face, she confidently boasted, "I've changed Reyes. I'm not the woman you used to love."

Taking that as his cue to leave, Reaper turned to retrieve Widowmaker. Or at least that's what they thought he was doing. Instead, he was lunging forward to rip his metallic claws into Mercy's flesh. Down her jaw and past her collarbone, came the stream of red and the grotesque sounds of flesh being split open.

Now, with 76 distracted, he could scoop up his partner and flee. And flee he did. He vanished completely, leaving 76 to rush to Mercy's side.

_"Mercy,"_ his arms wrapped around her fragile form. "Mercy, stay with me." Patting his pockets and then his cargo pants, he pulled out a canister. Shaking it firmly, he pulled the cap off before spraying down the woman.

"Fight it," he barked as she half-hissed, half-screamed from the hellish sting caused by the medical spray. It was an adhesive that would force the wounds to close up but it was also a medical ointment that would inspire quick regeneration of the skin tissue. She should be fine in a few minutes.

He hoped.

Shifting slightly so they could be in the shade, Soldier 76 continued to hold her. He folded her against his chest, refusing to let her go. "I've got you," he kept repeating. "You're safe." He whispered.

"76," her voice was hoarse and dry. She looked so weak. So tired. "Th-thank you." Hand shaking, she lifted it up so she could cup his face.

_"Angel,"_ he whispered before wrapping his hand around hers. Although she couldn't see it, his visor was starting to fog up from the tears that were swelling within his blue orbs.

His voice trembled as he tried to keep himself composed. "You'll be okay. You're safe, Angel. I've got you. You're safe and sound."

Her eyes started to close. Her heartbeat was fading. She was still bleeding.

"Angela, please no. Please don't." No longer able to see as his visor was corrupt with the mist of tears, he ripped it from his face. "Angel, please. You can't leave me. Not now. Not when we finally found each other again."

With closed eyes, she whispered, _"Again?"_

"It's me. It's me, Angel. Your hero's come home. It's Jack. Your Jack."

_"J-ack."_ She wore a faint smile. Then she went still.

Lip quivering, he froze. What…what could he do. He was no doctor. He was no medic. He was no hero if he couldn't save the woman he had loved for years.

Tears rolling down his dusty cheeks, he broke down. Crippled, he curled into her still form. The ragged breathing mixed with a steady flow of tears was the only sound in the air. All around them was still, just as still as she.

Seconds soon became minutes and then minutes became hours. They were alone. No, he was alone. All alone. If he had just told her sooner. If he hadn't been so blind. If he….

_"J-ack?"_ A meek, soft voice broke the silence.

Fearful it was just a dream, he tightened his embrace. He would cling to this memory for as long as he could. She was finally in his arms where she belonged. She was finally home, safe and sound with her hero.

"J-ack," this time the voice seemed frustrated. "Jack you're crushing me," it choked out.

Registering it, he released his hold and pulled his muscled arms away to spy in his lap a smiling, exhausted Mercy.

_"Angel,"_ his hand slid across the air much like a knife in soft butter. Stroking her cheek, he grew a smile on his face. As it widened, just started to laugh. They were broken, isolated laughs of relief, joy, and thankfulness. The tears that fell along with them were a sign of happiness.

"I should have known," she welcomed the warmth of his hand as it fell against her chilled flesh. "I should have known you were _my_ hero."

"And I should have known _you_ were mine."

Closing the space between their bodies, they paused. Each held their breath as their lips lightly grazed the other's. Their once closed eyes slowly opened, revealing the enduring face of the one they loved. Blue met blue and the spark between their orbs intensified.

His lips twisted to the side as her eyes flickered with delight.

Melting into each other, they shared that long overdue kiss. And they didn't let it stop. They couldn't. They were finally together. They were finally home.


End file.
